


Another time

by mxt0prs



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blowjob, long term attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxt0prs/pseuds/mxt0prs
Summary: A collection of Adoribull stories based on prompts, both fluff, smut and angst.





	1. Loving the strikes (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian is telling Bull about all the times he was kicked out of different Circles one day and, in the midst of his story, he launches into an impression of one of his teachers, a prim and proper taskmaster. 
> 
> It's very... tamassran-y and Bull can't help but be a little turned on by the thought of Teacher!Dorian swinging his ruler at him.

Bull had always seen Dorian as such a proper and finessed guy. He was polite and had manners, he was always well dressed and clean, always knew what to say. The fact that he always knew what to say was one of the things that had attracted the Bull towards Dorian. He wasn't the 'Bam wham! You have been seduced, and into bed you go.' Type of guy.

Their relationship had been evolving for very long, constant bickering and teasing, two silver tongues fighting for dominance in pure dialogue. Exchanging witty, loaded comments at each other with all the rage of their ancestors, the finest example of Qunari and Tevinter relations.

How did it end up this way? You might ask, the way that made said Qunari and Tevinter ancestors turn in their graves . How did disgust and mutual distaste for one another grow into something rather sweet, and very much different?

Dorian shouldn’t really be surprised that he had ended up in a relationship as different as this one. It had always been like so. It was always him jumping around from circle to circle, getting in trouble for this or that. He was different that way. He was different in every way possible, from his views on the world to his sexuality. He wasn’t able to keep all the unsavory things private and locked away from the world like one Halward Pavus, Tevinter magister would have prefered.

However Dorian had always seen himself ending up somewhere alone, definitely not in the arms of mutual domesticity with a certain Qunari mercenary. He had imagined that he’d stay around the areas of the Hinterlands, perhaps in some little cottage where he’d collect herbs, read his favorite books, in the company of himself, and nobody else.

But life took him elsewhere, first into the arms of Gereon Alexius who had found him in a drunken stupor at a bar in the elven slums. The arms of Alexius later lead him venturing into the magical friendship he’d grow to have with his son Felix and the safe warmth of Felix had sent him off to the Inquisition where he met him. The disgusting, smelling, absolutely atrocious brute that was The Iron Bull. Dorian was head over heels. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“I still can’t believe you were such a sensitive child.” Dorian teased Bull as he gave his bicep a playful pinch, allowing himself to show such affection since they were alone in their shared quarters. People had stopped questioning their relationship because this far into everything it was obvious. 

“Hey, I loved my Tama, she was kind and taught me a lot of things….protected me from demons and all that fucking crap” Bull muttered as he rolled his eye, a bit of embarrassment showing on his expression.

“Ah yes….those moments where you weren’t such a mean and brutal liar, or rather Hissrad as you told me about?” Dorian raised his brow in amusement, knowing that he had tickled the right nerves to get some sort of reaction out of Bull. 

“Yes, Between those moments.” Bull replied as he glanced back at him, giving him a smirk as he shrugged. 

It was quite late already, the sun creating those peachy pinks and yellows in the sky, perhaps described as quite a romantic evening at that, if it had been one of Varrics well known novels. 

“I never got along with any of my teachers.” Dorian simply commented as he started removing his clothes, undoing each buckle around his arms, Bull already resting in bed. 

“Mm? Tell me more.” Bull hummed as he put his hands behind his head, studying each and every movement of the Vint, such a piercing stare would make anyone blush to the tip of their ears. Including Dorian. 

“I studied at the Circle of Carastes, this was at the age of eight. I got expelled when I was nine because this dipshit challenged me to a duel but couldn’t handle it. Sadly the dipshit was the son of a magister, hence I was out of there within the day of said magister finding out.” He began, earning a snort like sound from Bull, which earned the Qunari a glare back.

“What?” Dorian asked, annoyance tingling in his voice as he crossed his arms, shirtless by now, but the pants of his beautiful garment still on. 

“Nothing, nothing...just the thought of you at the age of nine, leaves me curious” Bull shrugged as he kept smiling. 

“Anyways. As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted by a brute. I moved from circle to circle, and I always got into similar incidents” Dorian explained as he finally undid the last belt on his pants, folding it neatly before putting it on the little chest by the closet that he had been provided by the inquisition. 

Sure, Bull didn’t need a chest or closet for his clothes, since all he wore were those ugly, disgusting circus pants and that harness that had probably soaked in more sweat than Dorian had provided in his entire life time. 

But when you were beautiful and well dressed as Dorian, you needed a closet for your garments, since his wardrobe did expand each time they traveled somewhere. During their trip to Halamshiral Dorian had bought quite a lot. Even if their mission had been to find the assassin, Dorians mission had been to find something to match the new jewelry he had made from the stones they had found during another of their expeditions. 

“Out of desperation... As I’ve found my father has felt a lot of because of me…” Dorian bitterly laughed, even though the recent event with his father, he was still bitter about their past, those things stick with you after all.

“... He sent me to attend a smaller school in Minrathous, run by the Order of Argent. Got into fights there as well” He told Bull as he turned around, still wearing the tights that he had beneath all of the layers of his pants. He was undressing quite slowly as he told Bull the story, Bull not being sure if he was annoyed or intrigued by how slow he was removing his clothes.

“….Dipshits always challenged me and I always won. What can I say. I was marvelous since a young age” Dorian bragged as he turned around so his back was facing Bull, starting to finally pull his pants down. 

“I never had any magisters that I got along with but I had one, that was so glorious, I could not keep my little boy fantasies in check” he said with a laugh finally having removed his pants, naked and showing the wonderful curves of his ass, plump and thick as always. 

“He’d come over to my table, lean over when I misbehaved...with a ruler in his hand...sounding something like this...” He turned around, walking over to the bed as he sat down, noticing the way Bull was staring at him, looking quite intrigued, his nostrils flared and ears listening. 

“...Pavus! I have told you….” Dorian began, emphasis on the ‘You’ as he looked into the Bulls eyes, slowly walking to the edge of the bed.

“That the evaluations will be done individually.” He continued, walking across the room slowly, still naked as he felt Bulls eyes following him around the room without a single comment. 

“Therefore, I want you to stay after class….to let me assess your skills.” He said, calmly, still in the zone of making a good impression of his former magister. 

“For each failed ability, there will be one strike with a ruler….” He said calmly, his eyes shut as he picked up the ruler that laid on his desk, oh so conveniently. He should give himself a pat on the back for deciding to study the artifacts of their recent mission, and then forgetting to put the ruler away. 

“Little did he know that the strikes was just what I wanted….” Dorian smirked as he whacked the ruler on his own hand once, opening his eyes slowly as he faced Bull with a smirk. 

“U-huh….” Bull just said, his focus already on something completely other than Dorians little story of his childhood mischiefs. His fantasy had already ran quite wild by now...the image of teacher Dorian, ready to strike him with the ruler was making his palm sweat, swallowing thickly, Bull shifted under the blankets.

The temperature in the room seemed to Spike, Bull being quite good at reading Dorians expression, reading him as being just as intrigued by Bull as Bull was by Dorian.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re damn sexy when you’re telling stories…” Bull began as he made a gesture for Dorian to come forward, the mage obliging as he kept the smug look on his face, ruler still in his hand. 

“You keep telling me of some guy...but all I see is you as a Magister… hot and ready to give punishments” Bull chuckled as he let a large hand wrap around Dorians waist once he was close enough, pulling him even closer just to nuzzle into his stomach.

Smack!

Dorian smacked the end of Bulls horn with the ruler, Bull hissing a he pulled away, looking up at him as if to ask what the fuck he was doing. 

“Don’t get too close to the Magister...” he said, his voice quite serious, as if he was inviting Bull for a scene, ready to make all Bulls dirty imaginations come true. 

“So...Bull...I will assess your skill….for each failed ability...a strike with the ruler…..” he spoke, much more intense than the first time he had imitated his teacher. This time it was Dorian speaking to Bull, much lower and closer than before, his hot breath against Bulls cheek as he spoke, Bull letting out a grunt of approval, Dorian smirking.

“Just like that…” Dorian smirked, sounding quite confident in the way he spoke towards Bull. His lips were right by his ear, his cheek feeling Bulls stubble as he took a deep breath. He was feeling nervous about taking such a dominant role, but it was fun...an adventure if anything. 

“So, Magister...any ground rules?” Bull said, feeling Dorians nervosity. He decided that urging him on would perhaps make him a bit more confident in himself. 

“Ah...No touching unless I say so….look into my eyes when I speak to you, and always give me a clear answer. You will let me touch you, and ravish you however you like.” Dorian began, looking at the Bull who gave him a nod of approval.

“Hmm, sounds great.” Bull hummed as he gave him a smirk, scooting over in order to give Dorian more access to get closer.

Dorian stops for a good second, the ruler still in his hand as he brought it up to Bulls chin, using it to tilt his head up so he’d look at Dorian, his nostrils flaring once the wooden measuring tool kept his head straight. Dorian thinks for a second before he uses his other hand to press it forward onto Bulls chest, pushing a little to cause a comfortable pressure onto the Qunari.

“Today you will not tell me what to do, nor call me names. I am your magister so you will follow my orders and my lead.” Dorian kept speaking, the shaky nervosity in his voice slowly but steadily fading away.

“Mm…” Bull just hummed, breathing heavily out of his nose as he kept his eyes on Dorian, just like he had been instructed earlier. He was already hot and bothered under the sheets, and Bull was sure Dorian had already noticed.

Dorian removed his hand from the Bulls chest, instead cupping his face, using his fingers to trace the lower lip of the Qunari. Bull quickly caught his index between his lips, Dorian watching as Bull slowly wrapped his mouth around the finger, sucking on it and wrapping his wet and hot tongue around the finger, eyes still not moving away from Dorian. 

It was rare that they played like this, Dorian having the much more dominant role, but it was always fun, and very exotic, watching such a big brute like Bull kind of submit to him.

Bull sucked down another finger into his mouth, tongue lavishing the two digits greedily as he let his lids sink down a little, still watching Dorian at his best abilities, no sounds escaping Bulls lips though. It took a little more to get a moan out of this big man.

“Fuck…” Dorian mutters under his breath, watching the other sink down onto his fingers with his lips, wondering what else he would be able to make him do today, the thought made his stomach tie up into a tight knot. 

“What a good student...doing as he’s told…” He said, trying to keep the role of strict magister up, but honestly it was getting harder, especially with how lewd Bull was acting. Dorian pulled out his fingers, watching Bull look at him with a small smirk, lips still parted, slightly wet from sucking on Dorian. 

Once Dorian pulled out the fingers, he was already straddling Bulls hips, this giving him an opportunity to have control, but still be able to get himself what he wanted, as well as Bull. They had tried to switch positions before, but in the end, Bull liked topping more and Dorian preferred bottoming...it was how it was. However, it didn’t mean Dorian couldn’t take control….even with Bull being the one dominated. 

Dorian’s face inched closer to Bulls, until their lips met in a sloppy kiss, wet and raw with teeth clashing. Once Dorian pulled back from the heavy kiss, they’re both panting slightly. Bull had already a bit of sweat on his forehead, probably because he had been sporting his erection for quite some time now, and he looked quite strained. 

The scent that started to linger in the air made Dorian dizzy with arousal and he wanted to just sink down onto Bulls fat cock and let him take over, but he didn’t. He was supposed to drag out this play. He began rutting his hips slowly against the sheets, over the tent that was Bulls raging erection. Bull obviously grunted from the friction, his dominant side showing through as he took up his arm to place a hand on Dorians hip.

Smack! 

The ruler again, this time on Bulls bicep. “No, touching.” he said, Bull retreating his hand with a hiss as he sat still, trying his hardest to keep his composure. .

“Damn, ah….forgot…” Bull just muttered as he decided to shut his eyes, trying to keep his cool in order to give Dorian the opportunity to have his little play, however it was hard to keep control when the hottest fucking babe in all of Thedas was sitting and grinding against his cock. 

Smack!

The ruler again, this time on Bulls horns again. “Look me in the eyes, Bull.” he said, much more harsh and cold this time which led to Bull opening his eyes, this time letting out a growl as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. His hips involuntarily began to rock back slightly against Dorian, Dorian not smacking him with the ruler this time. 

Dorian decides upon doing something that Bull would normally like, but he decided to crank it up...and make it into something Bull would love. 

He took one hand wrapping it around the base of his horn, running his fingers along the rough and textured area as he pinched and rubbed, earning grunts and small groans from the Qunari. Horns were sensitive, and especially so when aroused. He used the ruler to drag along the second horn, slamming down the ruler onto areas that he knew wouldn’t hurt the bull.

With each smack Bull let out a hiss, but leaned and tilted his head towards the side for more, rutting his hips in a much more eager way with each whack of Dorian’s hand. Dorian moved the ruler down, still holding onto it as he let it trace Bulls throat, his collar bones, and once he reached Bulls chest, he smacked it again, over his nipple.

Bulls chest flexed as he let out a much louder grunt this time, biting his lip as he tried to proudly hold back a moan from escaping his lips.

Ugh, Dorian was getting eager as well, and by eager he meant that he wanted Bull to ravish him, and to fuck him until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore...but at the same time he wanted to keep up this endless teasing and actually make Bull go crazy with arousal. Which he had already succeeded with.

“So...Bull...I want to see how well you can suck me off.” Dorian began, feeling the need for relief, as well as being curious about how good Bull could do. If there was something that Dorian was good at, it was sucking cock, he’d suck on Bull so good, but now it’d be Bulls turn to return the favor. 

Dorian moved over, allowing Bull to scoot around so he’d be on top this time, leaning back against the headboard of their bed. “Show me what you can do….but don’t get cocky or greedy...or I’ll have to give you a strike” Dorian warned, Bull raising his brow. 

“But little does the magister know, that I want the strikes….” Bull said as he slowly moved in between Dorians legs, earning another smack onto his horn, which he hissed at. It hurt, it felt like being hit in a really sensitive spot. But the pain, oh the pain only stirred his arousal even further. He lived for the pain. 

Dorian was already quite hard by now, the long and dragged out foreplay had made them both needy for each other. Dorians cock was hard, precome leaking out of his head. 

Bull slowly opened his mouth, guiding his way onto Dorian’s cock as he hummed around the flesh in his mouth. Bull kept his eyes on Dorian as ordered, easily taking him in fully with bobs of his head. Dorian had this light, musky taste, the bittersweet precum making it that much better. Bull sucked harder in order to draw more onto his tongue. Dorian growled slightly beneath him, his hips jerking and moving a little with Bulls movements, hand clenching tight around the ruler as he leaned his head back, finally allowing a lewd moan to escape his lips. 

“You really fucking love that, don’t you? You keep sucking on your Magisters cock like a greedy slut..” Dorian said, his voice a bit shaky but still oozing with confidence and pride. 

If Bull had access to his voice right now he’d use that silver tongue and give him a reply, but all he could do right now was press down his tongue on to his slit, lapping up the precome that was oozing out, which earned him another growl, this time Dorian dropping that damn ruler onto the floor in order to use both his hands to grip Bulls horns, pushing him down much further. 

Bull slid forward, taking him as deep as he could, letting out a hum as he let the vibrations from his throat massage Dorians cock in the most pleasant ways. Another bob with his head and Dorian was shaking, biting his lip. Bull pulled away. 

“What now Magister?” he spoke between pants, his lips swollen from sucking Dorian off so hard. 

“Kaffas….Did I tell...you...to fucking stop….” Dorian panted as he practically glared down at the Qunari, who just chuckled before going back down, this time however deciding to pay more attention to Dorians back.

Bull pushed Dorians hips down. Dorian had already lost the ruler so he decided that he’d use the opportunity to play with him however he pleased. He let his head move down, darting out his tongue to lap at his hole, licking and swirling it around which earned him all sorts of noises from Dorian. 

“Makers breath…! Bull what are you doin-Ah!” Dorian managed to spit out as he shut his eyes tight, his legs shaking from the attention he got down there. Bulls hand had snaked around his hip, still stroking his leaking cock as his tongue pushed in and out of him in the most delicious way, making him inch closer and closer to release which each pump of his hand. 

Dorian came seconds later with a lewd noise, placing a hand onto his mouth to mute the noise, but he could still feel himself spilling all over Bulls hand, his ass clenching around Bulls tongue as pleasure shot up his stomach and spine, making him see white. 

“Did you like that Magister?” Bull spoke roughly, Dorian letting out an annoyed grunt as he looked at him. 

“No, I told you to behave and do as I say….I did not tell you to do...that.” He said with an angry voice, sitting up straight. He got up from the bed, pointing at the spot where he was previously sitting.

“Sit.” he ordered coldly to the Qunari, who eagerly obeyed and scooted over, sitting there, his own cock pulsating with ache for release. 

Dorian walked over to the chest next to their bed, quickly digging up the half empty bottle of oil, walking back and straddling Bulls lap. When Bull wasn’t making resistance Dorian could be quite strong, pushing Bulls torso back with force onto the headboard as he took the oil, pouring some in his hand before taking Bulls cock, beginning to stroke it. 

He soon joined in, stroking both pulsating cocks in a steady rhythm as he listened to the shallow breaths of the Bull. As his hand barely wrapped around the two members he used his free one to slink around his own hips, spreading his cheeks and pushing in a finger. It took a while to get used to the sensation, loving every single second of it as he added a second one, even when he added a third. 

“Am I doing good now, Teach?” Bull grumbled as he leaned forward, catching Dorians lips in a chaste kiss. 

“No, you’re speaking without permission….You deserve at least ten rounds of smacking….” he said, grunting as he wiggled his fingers around inside there.

Shifting positions he moved so he was straddling him fully, using more oil to lube Bull up once more, before positioning himself above Bulls hard dick, slowly allowing the head of Bull’s cock to press against his hole, rubbing it teasingly at it before slowly allowing his body sink down onto him, inch by inch. Bull was deep inside of him as he began to slowly rock his hips, dragging out quite an embarrassing sound out of both of them, especially Bull who had put his hands on his hips again, this time Dorian being way too lazy to actually remove it.

As thrusts grew stronger and harder, Dorian began to feel the intensity of it all, Bulls size stretching him painfully as he moved his hips faster and faster, the oil and cum mixed into everything creating a wet sloppy sound which each jerk of his hips. He was feeling stuffed with each damn thrust down onto Bulls cock, riding him violently as his lips parted, completely power bottoming him.

Bull was on his back, allowing Dorian to have his dominance from above this time, something he would rarely allow after all. Dorian was so fucking perfect, his thick lips swollen and opened slightly, only a little bit of drool pooling up at the corners of his mouth. 

“Ah...fuck…” Bull just grunted as Dorian kept riding him, his cock bouncing with each movement, letting all sorts of noises escape his lips. Dorian tried to challenge himself in bed a lot, but to ride Bull until orgasm was a difficult task, both with the size and speed, so he should give himself a pat on the back for managing. 

The pleasure built up in Dorians gut once more as he jerked his hips up and down Bulls hard cock, Bull building up his fair share of arousal as they both moved in symbiosis to one another, fulfilling each and every desire that they had. 

Dorian moaned, his nails digging into the tender flesh of Bulls chest as he let out quite the noise, earning a growl from Bull who had the last drop once Dorian dug his nails so deeply into his flesh, his hands gripping bruises into Dorian’s hips as his cock pulsated inside of him, filling up every inch of him. 

Dorian followed soon after, his second orgasm that night, a pleasure much more intense with the first one, laced with pain, pleasure mixing up in such a delicious concoction it became addictive. Dorian muffled his screams as his hips jerked forward with his orgasm, falling flat onto Bull once he rode it out, panting in exhaustion as he laid in his arms.

He pulled out slowly, cum oozing out of his hole as he had fallen completely paralyzed into Bulls arms, breathing softly as his eyes shut, so tired from using all his energy to ride The Bull. 

“Guessing I’m getting straight A’s?” Bull murmured between rough pants, Dorian giving his chest a weak swat. 

“V-Vishante Kaffas we’re done playing that game you brute….” He panted as he looked at Bull with half lidded eyes, Bull replying with a mere chuckle as he kissed his Kadans head.


	2. I'd buy you dinner first. (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In canon and in most fic, even if Dorian and Bull have an attraction they ignore for a while, it's pretty short term. What I'd love to read is an AU (maybe modern would work best?) where they've been working together/friends for years (at least 5) and have been attracted to each other the whole time but have yet to have anything happen for various reasons.

Dorian met Bull when he was 17. Young and still in highschool. Everything had started with them going to the same astrology class. Bull had been such an annoying prick, one of those that’d fold paper planes in class and toss them around, I mean who did that anymore? You’d think that, that type of buffoonery would have ended in preschool.

Bull kept forcing a friendship out of Dorian, constantly bickering and bothering him with all sorts of jokes and analogies. Before Dorian knew it he had actually caught himself enjoying the company of the Qunari. They’d exchange AOL mails and at nights they’d message each other, send links and what not about all sorts of interesting things, or perhaps discuss the latest episode of some tv-show that both of them enjoyed. 

Dorian was very clueless when it came to many things, but one thing that Dorian had always known about himself was his own sexuality, he liked men, all kinds of men… Short, tall, lanky, muscular...It didn’t matter...But he liked men. Or rather A man. He liked Bull. He was quiet about it, both to his parents and especially Bull. He knew nobody would approve. He knew what was expected of him. He was supposed to go to law school, graduate and marry some frilly girl and then have her shoot out grandchild after grandchild. The thought sickened him. 

The year passed and prom came around, Dorian of course getting asked out by many, many girls. He refused each and everyone. In his mind he sat there, hoping that a certain handsome man with horns would ask him out. 

He didn’t. 

Bull was ready and set to go with this beautiful redheaded girl named Leliana. She was exactly Bulls type, or at least judging after the information Bull had told him. He said that he liked redheads with big breasts and a personality that he could pry open. Dorian was everything opposite to that...sure he had a personality to pry open but he was not a redhead, nor had big breasts, and well nothing feminine about him. 

He ended up going alone, spending his time on the edge of the dance floor as he watched Bull dance away with the pretty girl. He couldn’t help himself from imagining what could have been if he was there. Bull did come up and offer him a dance, Dorian declining like the idiot he was. 

Time would pass. 

Time did pass exactly like he had predicted and he went off to college, graduated law school, and bam! 15 years later there he was. 32 years of age, working at a firm just like his father would have hoped. However, not marrying a girl yet.

He had grown to become a handsome young man, his hair styled, fashionable suits each day, the black eyeliner that he’d wear oh so subtly to the office just to brighten up his look slightly. 

Bull had also grown. He had grown to become a big, beautiful man. After traveling a lot in college He got into an incident leaving him with one eye and missing fingers, his body covered in scars. He was still handsome, don’t get him wrong. 

He worked as a chef downtown, at this beautiful restaurant, Dorian used to go as much as he could. Bull would often serve him lovely hot meals, as they had remained their friendship and had stayed good friends, very close to one another. 

However Dorian still felt lonely.

Perhaps the reason for Dorians loneliness was that he, Dorian Pavus was still head over heels for that damn Qunari. He was still in love with that booming laugh, he was still in love with that smile, that personality. It didn’t matter how much he had changed or how much time had passed. If anything it made it worse. By now he wasn’t the much skinnier, geeky Qunari he was in his youth. He was this huge guy, covered in tattoos and beautiful scars. He was the definition of sex appeal.

\-------------

He had received the letter about a month ago, Bull had too because they were in the bar the day that they spoke about it. Finding something to laugh about in it.

“Okay… okay read it out loud big guy…” Bull had encouraged Dorian with a big rumble of a laugh as he sipped on the drink he had in front of him.

“Alright...I would like to hereby invite you to the reunion of the graduating class of 2001, we would like to invite you to a party full of mingle and fun with old friends!” Dorian read out loud, using a posh voice to imitate whoever wrote the stupid letter. 

“Will be fun, you think Red’s going to be there?” Bull asked with a small hum, Dorians smile dropping at the mention of his old flame.

“Ah...perhaps.” he just shrugged, putting the letter away before downing what was left of his drink. 

Bull didn’t comment further on it, already noticing Dorians annoyance with the question. He always wondered why that was such a sensitive subject, but nevertheless he was pretty cute when he got pissy, one of the reasons to why Bull had been attracted to him for the longest of time. 

Bull already knew about Dorian’s sexuality, if it wasn’t for Dorian being so damn open about it it was still obvious that he was a flaming homosexual. Bull on the other hand was much better at hiding his feelings, that he was currently on his third or fourth year of being in love with Dorian. 

\--------------

The day of the reunion Dorian woke up on the wrong side completely. Dorian knew that his entire day was going to be terrible the second he opened his eyes. He started the day by getting dressed, breaking the handle on his shower, as well running out of conditioner, needing to face the dreadful day without having good hair. 

He walked over to his car, driving peacefully and getting himself morning coffee. He did the classical mistake of forgetting his latte on the top of his car, driving away and spilling the liquid all over his roof. Kaffas. It was going to be a long day wasn’t it? 

Work was calm, but he was flooded with paperwork and it didn’t help his headache one bit that his ears decided to pick up on every little sound, even the slightest noise of his neighbors keyboard. 

He stared mournfully out the office window as he thought about the rest of his day, getting off around 5 before heading off to said address for the reunion. People might ask, why didn’t he just skip it if he was so tired? Well the answer to that was that Bull expected him to come. He didn’t want to disappoint him. 

He didn’t know what to bring, so he opted for a bottle of wine, which he’d come to find he’d need quite a bit later that evening. He had been sitting in his car, still in traffic when the buzz of his phone rang, his father’s name popping onto the screen. Dorian answered. 

“Hello, Father.” he spoke coldly, his father blabbering something to him over the phone which of course ended up in heated argument.

Dorian soon got off the phone with an even bigger headache than the one he had been sporting earlier. Normally Dorian would be able to completely ignore him, or make some witty comeback to himself that’d make him feel much better, but with today’s events he felt weak and like a complete wreck. He just wanted to go home, pop open a tub of ice cream and mope in front of the tv. 

But no, he was stuck in traffic, waiting to go to the event where everyone including Bull would remind him of how dreadfully pathetic his personal life was outside of work. He was in love with his best friend from highschool, his sex life was completely dead, he had no friends outside of work and he was stuck with the perpetual reminder of his father telling him to get a wife. 

Disgusting, peppy music was playing in the air once he entered the gym hall that they had rented for this event, a bunch of drunken adults talking about work, politics and their embarrassing pasts. Everyone was there, Varric, Cassandra, Cullen….everyone from his damn classes in his youth and fuck they all looked like shit. He probably did too, the cruel phenomenon called time probably not treating him well.

“Hey! You came!” Cullen greeted him with a slight hug, smelling of whatever booze they had packed into the high school styled punch. 

“Ah yes….I came” Dorian said regretfully as he glanced around the room, not a sign of Bull. 

The music kept pumping, people kept dancing whilst Dorian just stood on the side of everything, studying the movements of the people as he had his arms crossed over each other in a bored gesture. He needed to piss. 

Soon heading out of the gym hall he started to look for the locker rooms, finding the mens one only five minutes later. He entered. He heard faint giggles, faint moans and rustles of clothes. He stepped by. First thing he saw was Leliana, and a big grey figure above her. Before anyone could speak he left the room, hurrying out to calm his beating heart.

He had never experienced this overwhelming feeling, his heart jumping in his chest in perpetual and steady panic as he walked through the hall, just wanting to get outside to get some air. He couldn’t breath, the image playing over and over in his head as he thought of everything that poisoned him and poisoned his mind, finding everything disgusting and yet wanting to cling onto it so desperately. He left, not saying bye to anyone as he walked to his car, fumbling with the keys in pocket before he finally managed to unlock his car. 

Sitting down the front seat, glancing at the bottle of wine that was sitting in the passenger seat, begging for him to open it up and take a sip. Dorian popped the bottle open, drinking straight from the flask as he tried to drench his sorrows and annoyance for everything around him. 

He didn’t understand his own mind, why he got so upset and hurt by seeing such a thing when he and Bull hadn’t even been close to being in a relationship further than friendship. He had been so attracted to him for so damn long that his mind had automatically put on a setting to get jealous whenever Bull had a new flame. He hadn’t had one for so many years now and Dorian knew why now. Leliana. Just the name left a bitter taste in his mouth as he clunked down more of the velvety liquid inside of the glass flask, his eyes shutting as he tried holding back the tears. 

He couldn’t. Big, fat, disgusting crocodile tears streamed down his cheeks as he covered his face, the entire day being too much for one man to handle. Perhaps if only one of the events occurred he would have handled it but by now, everything was just fucked up and rotten.   
He was distracted by the noise of his car door opening, the car shifting a little when an obvious heavy weight was seated next to him. 

“There you are…I’ve been looking all over for you big guy.” Bull said as he glanced to his side, obviously noticing the emotional state that Dorian was in right now.

“What’s going on…? I don’t see you all night and then I find you like this….what happened?” Bull asked Dorian who just replied with another huge sob. 

“You know what happened…it’s stupid, I know that I don’t have any fucking right to get upset with you for fooling around or fucking whoever you like but I just…” More sobbing escaped his lips. Bull had never seen Dorian in such a state before. 

“Huh…?” Bull raised his brow, in all honesty completely unaware of what Dorian was talking about. He had been outside, playing some catch with old friends before returning to the gym hall, not finding Dorian anywhere even he had gotten the text, that he was indeed here.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about! I saw you with Leliana….I mean I have no idea how you got here so fast but I saw you...I should have known I mean you keep asking about her and haha….what am I even saying I don’t even have the right to comment on it…” Dorian said, drinking from the flask again as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Bull slowly leaned over taking the flask from his hand and taking a sip himself, glancing at Dorian with a raised brow. “I have no idea what you’re talking about...perhaps it’s her new boyfriend. She always had a thing for Qunari” He said with a chuckle as he leaned his head back. 

Dorian sniffled glancing at him “And you always had a thing for redheads...no need to play dumb.” He spat as he used his sleeves to wipe his eyes, his eyeliner probably smudged. 

Bull just shrugged, taking another swig from the half empty bottle. “Yeah, I had. “ he said as he opened his eye, letting it glance down at Dorian from the side. 

“My type right now is probably...dark skinned, brown hair, light eyes, moustaches and sensitive personalities that cry at the thought of me being with someone.” he said, a smirk spreading on his face as Dorians eyes widened, glancing to the side out of of embarrassment. Dorian wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol or because of Bulls words that he was feeling so hot.

“It’s funny that you think that I don’t know, Dorian.” Bull began, Dorians surprised expression changing into one of horror. 

“I haven’t always known, don’t get me wrong...but I realized a thing or two...maybe six, seven years ago?” he told him, turning around as he shrugged.

“I mean I didn’t fall for you until recently but one would think that you’d make a move on me already…” Bull flirted, only earning more sobs from Dorian.

“Wait, hey, hey, Big guy why are you crying again…?” Bull asked, putting his hand on Dorians back who leaned in against him.

“Because I’m a pathetic idiot...I’ve sat here for 15 years like a fucking dipshit longing for you and I couldn’t even notice you looking at me…”

Bull just laughed as he wrapped an arm around him. “Ahaha….that’s alright, perhaps you were waiting for me to make a move...which I should have done a long time ago.” Bull’s voice was soft, lifting Dorians chin to look into his red and tearstained eyes as he leaned down slowly, allowing their lips to meet in a soft, gentle and long awaited kiss. 

Once he pulled away it seemed that Dorian had finally stopped his crying, wiping his nose a little as he took a swig from the bottle. 

“I must look pathetic crying like this….” he chuckled as he leaned against Bull in silence, Bull pulling him closer with his arm wrapped around him.

“Nah, you look cute when you cry...want to see if I can make you cry from pleasure in bed too, preferably soon.” Bull just commented which just earned him a little noise from Dorian. 

“So you’re saying there will be a time in bed, hm?” Dorian just asked as he shut his eyes, enjoying the warm moment he had been dreaming of since his teen days. 

“Well, I’d buy you dinner first.” Bull replied, glancing down at the beautiful face of the man who had been in his dreams for the past years.


End file.
